1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image printing system which outputs a photographic image which was photographed with an image pickup apparatus such as digital camera, and stored in a recording media as an image datum, and input Into the printing system by reading the image datum with an equipped media reader, or by reading the out-put photograph directly with an equipped image reader such as scanner.
This invention also relates to an image printing system which outputs a specified scene in the dynamic image digital data which was photographed with an image pickup apparatus such as a digital camcorder, and stored In a recording media, and input into the printing system by reading the image datum with an equipped media reader.
This invention further relates to the individual service and information offer service at the time of printing service of the image data which a customer demands.
2. Related Art
Since the image taken by the digital camera etc. is recorded as digital data, without using a lab, it can print out by using the personal computer and printer at a home.
Moreover, a relatively compact Image outputting apparatus capable of reading and outputting image digital data photographed by a digital camera or the like as well as capable of being installed at a relatively small space of a corner in a shop or on the street has been proposed (hereinafter referred to as the “post type image outputting apparatus”). For example, JP-A-10-341303 discloses a post type Image outputting apparatus comprising various kinds of interfaces corresponding to a plurality of different kinds of recording media, capable of reading and outputting image digital data from the various kinds of the recording media. The post type image output apparatus provides the handiness to be operated freely by customers so that they can print out desired photograph images instantaneously and take them back with them.
Further, it is well-known to change a scale and a position by carrying out digital processing of the original image, or to edit the original image to synthesize other material images, or to do so, in order to obtain the image having additional value of high quality. For example, with a personal image printing system built on another personal computer as an axis, the digital processing of a image can perform comparatively easily even in an advanced image edition. Moreover, a different type image printing system called “Print Club” has been also put on the street or other places, wherein a photographed portrait can be synthesized with a frame image.
However, the advantage of using the image printing system put on these streets etc. has been decreased gradually, by improvement in functional of a personal computer and a printer for home use, and thus, a development of the image printing system which can offer a more additional value to the printed article would be desired.
Next, in order to print out one scene (hereinafter, it may be called “dynamic-shot” or a “shot image” may be called below) included in the dynamic image photographed with the digital camcorder, the digital camera, etc. as a still picture, a digital datum to be recorded as the desired scene for static image from the dynamic image digital data is specified, and a still image is printed out based on this static image data.
Such work can be done using the personal computer and printer at a home. Alternatively, once one scene included in a dynamic image is specified by using the personal computer at a home, it is possible for the data of the specified shot image to be recorded on a recording medium, and to be brought to a processing laboratory (lab) in order to be printed as a still picture.
However, in order to print a shot image from a dynamic image data using a lab, it is necessary to specify the scene of wishing to print out as a still picture from the countless scenes included in the dynamic image, and to tell the clerk of the lab about it. For that purpose, a shot Image to be printed should be specified by using a personal computer at home and the datum of shot image should be digitalized to be recorded on a recording medium in order to carry it into the lab. Alternatively, the dynamic image data on a recording medium should be carried into the lab, then the dynamic image data should be reproduced on a monitor in front of the clerk of the lab in order to point out the scene to be printed to the clerk. These are inconvenient anyway.
Although the post type image outputting apparatus as described above can be operated freely by a customer, in order to print out a desired photograph image instantaneously and with ease, it does not have the function which prints out such a shot image.
Furthermore, the shopping center etc. does some unique services offered to customer, such as an information service of the recommended goods by insertion of a newspaper etc., a point service wherein points are given to the customer in proportion to the customer's usage of the shopping center, and any service such as reduction in price, etc., is made according to the given points. These services are not restricted to such a shopping center, but are performed in various types of industry. For example, such service is made on the DPE print store which develops a photograph. In a DPE print store, if a customer orders a print, points will be given to him according to the fee of print. Once the points accrued by the customer attains a fixed point, the print fee will be discounted according to the fixed point. Alternatively, as the service, an enlarged photograph etc. would be given with no charge.
Moreover, in recent years, by using the Internet etc., while performing advertisement of stores (shopping center etc.), a service where a coupon (discount ticket) etc. can be issued by a operation on the browsing screen is offered.
However, when a customer uses the mentioned image printing apparatus, in the present condition, such additional service is not given. Thus, there is a large service gap between the case of using such image printing system and the case of using DPE print store, etc.
Moreover, the printing apparatus has the advantage that it can install anywhere, even In a small space. Therefore, once the printing apparatus is installed in a shop, and it uses for performing advertisement of the shop to the customer using printing apparatus, it is expected that it can perform timely and effective advertisement.